Alfre Woodard
Alfre Woodard portrayed Miriam Sharpe in Captain America: Civil War and Mariah Dillard in Luke Cage. Significant roles *Marcia Fulbright in ''Tucker's Witch (1982-1983) *Geechee in Cross Creek (1983) *Dr. Roxanne Turner in St. Elsewhere (1982-1988) *Patricia in Extremities (1986) *Winnie Mandela in Mandela (1987) *Grace Cooley in Scrooged (1988) *Popeye Jackson in Miss Firecracker (1989) *Jane in Grand Canyon (1991) *Hattie in Pretty Hattie's Baby (1991) *Chantelle in Passion Fish (1992) *Penny Washington in Heart and Souls (1993) *Harriet Tubman in Race to Freedom: The Underground Railroad (1994) *Carolyn Carmichael in Crooklyn (1994) *Bernice Charles in The Piano Lesson (1995) *Marianna in How to Make an American Quilt (1995) *Queen of Brobdingnang in Gulliver's Travels (1996) *Tamara O'Neill in Special Report: Journey to Mars (1996) *Judge Shoat in Primal Fear (1996) *Lily in Star Trek: First Contact (1996) *Berenice Sadie Brown in The Member of the Wedding (1997) *Harriet Tubman in Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) *Eunice Evers in Miss Ever's Boys (1997) *Dr. Roxanne Turner in Homicide, Life on the Street (1998) *Loretta Sinclair in Down in the Delta (1998) *Camille Wright in Love & Basketball (2000) *Plio in Dinosaurs (2000) *Dr. Allen in Lost Souls (2000) *Wanda Dean in Holiday Heart (2000) *Dr. Claudia Villars in K-Pax (2001) *Principal Daniels in Radio (2003) *Det. Anne Pope in The Forgotten (2004) *Ms. Josephine in Beauty Shop (2005) *Betty Applewhite in Desperate Housewives (2005-2006) *Joyce McQueen in Something New (2006) *Augustine James in Take the Lead (2006) *Edna Reilly in Pictures of Hollis Woods (2007) *Alma Roberts in American Violet (2008) *Alice Pratt in The Family That Preys (2008) *Mavis Heller in My Own Worst Enemy (2008) *Dr. Sophia Jordan in Three Rivers (2009-2010) *Lt. Tanya Ryce in Memphis Beat (2010-2011) *Ruby Jean Reynolds in True Blood (2010-2012) *Justine Campbell in Grey's Anatomy (2011) *Ouiser in Steel Magnolias (2012) *Mistress Shaw in 12 Years a Slave (2013) *Hattie Lemaster in Copper (2013) *Evelyn in Annabelle (2014) *President Constance Payton in State of Affairs (2014-2015) *Amy Granderson in The Last Ship (2014-2015) Quotes *"Everybody is just trying to make order of life around them, and you have partnerships, and so, and especially if you have family, everybody is going to be in it. Some of every kind of person. But by the time you discover all your differences and your different ways of approaching things, you’ve already been weaned together, played together, you already have relationships... so I think it paints a very realistic picture that a politician on the up and up has in their family a successful businessman who steps in and out of the gray areas. But you don’t divorce them." *"Cheo wanted to give recognition and homage to Black Mariah, but I started saying, 'Well, it depends on who calls me Black Mariah.'...So we talked about those things that would set it off, and it was, it is old schoolyard poop between cousins." Category:Captain America cast Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast